Number One Fan
by Sergeant-Fluffer
Summary: This is an AU where Chloe is a famous celebrity and meets Max one day when she visits Arcadia Bay to shoot a movie. I'm not sure if I'll continue this, it depends on if I get ideas for it, but I'll leave it open for now.
1. Chapter 1

Max sighed, slinking back further into her bed sheets, scrolling through articles on her phone.

"Puppies, criminals, .. President eats waffles..? Psh. Lame.. Arcadia Bay, interesting news central."

Max closed out the application she was in to reveal her lock screen, the famous Chloe Price.  
She blushed slightly at the photo. _I feel so dumb... Thinking I'd ever have a chance with someone like her.. Yeah, she's my age, but she's a celebrity and.. Probably doesn't even like girls.. Wowzers am I ridiculous.._

Just a chime hit Max's ears. _Oh, a text message?_

Dana: Max! Have you heard the news?  
Max: Um.. Apparently not? What's going on Dana?  
Dana: Well... Your oh-so dreamy celebrity crush, the amazing Chloe Elizabeth Price is coming to Arcadia Bay! :)

Max stared at the phone astonished, she had to rub her chin to assure it hadn't dropped to her bed.

Max: You're joking right? Like this is some practical joke?

Dana then sent Max a link to the article proclaiming the truth, she _was_ coming to Arcadia Bay.

"Oh Dog.." Max stated absentmindedly. "That's insane! She's going to be here tomorrow and I had no clue? That's unreal. Oh man I need some air.

Max clumsily threw on a jacket and grabbed her camera bag, practically running out the door.  
She quickly walked to the bus stop and swayed nervously.  
 _What am I getting so worked up over? I mean.. Yeah, she's Chloe Price, coming to Arcadia Bay.. But the most I could do is probably meet her, and never see her again._

Max sighed again cramming her hands in her pockets.

A few minutes passed and the bus rolled up to the stop, Max boarded, and took a seat, drowning out the world with her headphones.

The bus cruised to a stop somewhere in the city, Max glanced around at the lit up shops and people roaming the streets.

Taking off her headphones, Max began walking, the brisk autumn air brushing against her cheeks.

Turning around to face the setting sun, the brunette pulled out her camera ready to take a photo when suddenly an unknown figure bumped into her, causing the camera to slip out of her hands.

Max froze, feeling every muscle in her body stiffen, staring down at the broken camera, afraid to move fearing she'd have an emotional breakdown.

"Oh shit, hey uh.. Are you okay?" An unfamiliar voice inquired.

Max just kneeled down, picking up the remains of her camera, gingerly enough so she wouldn't grab any glass.

The figure murmured "I.. Please tell me you're okay, shit, uh.. um..."

Max finally stood up and turned to face the stranger, tears welling up in her eyes. "I guess I'm fine.."  
"Oh thank God.. I thought bumping into you had killed you or something, you had me really scared me." They let out an breathy chuckle.

The light from the lamppost illuminated the sidewalk and Max finally realized who she was talking to with a glint of blue shining into her view.

"I.. I.. Y-You're.." Max stuttered. "You're Chlo-!"  
The taller girl pushed a finger to Max's lips and uttered "Sh, yes, we know who I am Einstein, I don't mean to alarm you but even here, paparazzi are everywhere, so can we keep our voices down please?"  
Max nodded and pulled away from her, placing a hand over her mouth, the other hand still encasing the busted camera.  
"O-Oh.. My camera.."

Chloe stared at her, confusion drawn across her face.

"Here let me see it." She pulled at the camera, dragging the brunette into the light.

Chloe examined Max more than the camera before muttering "Wow, hella cute, didn't catch your name by the way, you got one?"  
"Yeah.. It's Max.. Max Caulfield."

Chloe cleared her throat and responded. "I'm hella sorry about your camera, but I've gotta run.. Uh.." She pulled out a napkin and a pen from her pocket and wrote something on it shoving it into Max's hand. "If you're ever bored or something, call me." She threw Max one of her legendary smirks, and trotted off.

Max awkwardly stared at the napkin before pulling out her phone.

Max: Dana, you're never going to believe this, I'm still convinced I'm dreaming.  
Dana: Alright, lay it on me Maxi.  
Max: I just met _the_ Chloe Price, not only that, she gave me her phone number! I'm not dreaming am I?  
Dana: I dunno Max, maybe you're just a bit high. :)  
Max: Gross Dana, you know I'm not like that.  
Dana: Lighten up Maxi, it's a joke, and are you sure that's the actual number?  
Max: I mean.. I didn't _ask_ for her number, she just gave it to me.. Does that mean anything?  
Dana: You didn't ask? Wow I honestly think it's real Max, that's insane!  
Max: I'll talk to you later Dana, I'm still in the streets, I'm gonna catch the next bus home.  
Dana: Be safe! :)

Max closed her phone and frantically felt her face and hair. _I'm dreaming, I am dreaming._ Max slapped her arm. "Ow! Okay okay.. Not dreaming. But if I'm not dreaming then..." She stared at her camera. "Fuck." She muttered before gathering her things and heading back to the bus stop.

When Max arrived back in her dorm she quickly went in her room and dropped onto her bed, covering her face with her hands. _Unbelievable. I let her break my camera.. I mean.. Ugh.. Just unbelievable._

She then pulled out the crumpled napkin from her pocket and started dialing the number.

The phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Hello?"  
"Uh hey."  
"Who is this."  
Max paused. _Yeah you should probably say it's you idiot._ "It's um.. Max, Max Caulfield."  
"Ohh, the girl I met not too long ago, what's up cutie?"  
"You wanna get breakfast tomorrow at Two Whales?" Max blurted out.  
"Breakfast? Yeah sounds great, need me to pick you up, where do you live?" There was a silence before Chloe added; "Sorry, that sounds kind of creepy but, 'Where do you live" is like, the nicest way I can ask where I'd need to pick you up from.  
Max smiled and laughed heartily "No worries, I live in a dorm at Blackwell Academy."  
"Ah a college student.. Hot." Chloe chuckled and said "So I'll pick you up from there around 8?"  
"Yeah, I'll just meet you in the parking lot."  
"Sounds good cutie, see you then."

After hanging up the phone, Max shoved her face into her pillows and squealed.

 _God am I acting like a child, but... This is so amazing! And.. I'm so excited!_

When the time came tomorrow, Max drowsily got ready and headed out to the parking lot, eagerly awaiting her ride.

"Hey Max!" She looked around trying to find the source.  
"Oh uh.. Hey Warren."  
"What's happening?"  
"Oh you know, waiting around.. Going to breakfast with a friend.."  
"Oh yeah? Who's this friend?"  
"No one you'd know personally."  
"Oh alright.."

Just then a black Maybach drove up and stopped next to the two.

The window rolled down revealing Chloe.

"You are just the epitome of incognito aren't you? Driving around in a spruced up Maybach." Max muttered with a chuckle.  
"I don't need to take any sass from you, now get in before I drive away in my spruced up Maybach."  
"Alright alright." Max said with a smile, hopping into the car. "See you around Warren!"  
Chloe drove off before saying with a hesitant laugh "Is that your boyfriend or something?"  
Max winced "Ugh no, Warren is just a friend, and he's a good friend, aside from all the flirting.."  
"You seem like the type of girl that would need a strong pair of arms."  
"Well how strong are yours?" Max said before staring away embarrassed.  
Chloe's lips coiled into a hearty smile. "I'd say my arms are pretty strong, if you stick around I could show you the _gun show_ later." She chuckled.  
"Oh boy, a strong _and_ funny girl. You're perfect then." Max said sarcastically.  
"Believe me, I'm anything but perfect."

Max turned to face her, aghast.

"Are you kidding me? You of all people? You're Chloe Price, you're incredible! And excuse me for fangirling but my heart hasn't stopped hammering in my chest since I met you!  
"Doesn't mean I'm perfect, just means you have a good eye." Chloe winked with a smirk.

Max just pouted and looked away, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"We're here." Chloe said parking the car. "I've never been here, is the food good?"  
"The food is.. Super, just saiyan." Max uttered with a giggle.  
"Alright Goku, let's just go in and eat." She smiled.  
"You got that reference?"  
"Of course I did, I'm a celebrity, but I don't live under a rock, I have hobbies."  
"Dork."  
"You made the reference Caulfield, if anyone is a dork, it's you." She chortled and climbed out of the car.

Max followed her close by and as soon as the pair entered the restaurant were swarmed by adoring fans.

"Listen guys, I'm just an average Joe like any of you, and I just want to eat breakfast with my pal alright?"  
A person amongst the crowd chimed "Can I get an autograph?!"  
"Maybe later alright?"  
"But I want one now!" The person whined.  
"And I want to eat my damn breakfast!" Chloe responded in a mocking tone before leading Max to a booth near the back of the restaurant.

Max could see the distress in the bluenette's face.

"You deal with this on a daily basis? I applaud you Miss Price."  
"Yeah no, Miss Price is the name my managers call me, refer to me as Chloe or something of that alright?"  
"My bad, Chloe it is. .. So.. You said you have hobbies? What types of things do you do?"  
"Oh you know, I read uh.. Manga and stuff, it's entertaining and it kinda helps me feel like a regular person, so it's nice, and I mean, where do you think I got the idea of dying my hair blue?" She ran a hand through her hair, pulling off her beanie. "Oh, but if you tell anyone I said that, I'll skin you."  
"Aggressive, your secret is safe with me Chloe." Max said and smiled.

Chloe stared down at her hands clasped together on the table.

"You know Caulfield, I like you, you got a certain spunk to you that I don't see often.. Oh yeah I almost forgot!"

Chloe rummaged through her bag and pulled out a brand now polaroid camera.

"I felt like shit that the first time I met you I ruined your camera so.. I went through with getting you a new one.. I know it's not the original that you had but.. I hope it'll do."

Max slowly wrapped her hands around the camera and examined it.

"Oh Chloe! This is perfect! Thank you so much! This is by far the best date that I've ever been on."  
"Date?" Chloe inquired with a slight smile.

"Yeah, date."

 **I just wanted to say thank you all so much for your patience and support with my reading! I'm sorry I've been so inactive but I've had a lot of life stuff going on and little motivation, but I so appreciate you all sticking with me through all this, so again, thank you so much, and stay spectacular my friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

_These past few months have been insane, Chloe has been busy, but she's been around when she's not shooting her new movie. Truth be told, she is just regular, n-not in a bad way just.. She's just like me, she's a normal teenager who enjoys normal teenage things, and it's odd, because I always thought that celebrities were so different than regular people._

Max leaned over her bed, picking up her phone to check her unread messages.

Chloe: Hey Maxi-Pad! Breakfast at Two Whales?

Max paused examining the message closely, she felt her heart skip when she read it, she _loved_ eating breakfast with Chloe, she _always_ looked forward to it.

Max: Yeah sounds great!  
Chloe: Cool, see you soon. :)

Max ran a hand through her hair and glanced towards to door as she heard a knock.

"Come in!" She uttered.  
"Hey Max." The small girl voiced.  
"Hey Kate, what's up?"  
"Oh um.. I just wanted to make sure you were okay? I haven't really seen you around much, and it's been forever since we went out for tea."  
"Oh Kate.. I'm really sorry. I hope you don't think I was ignoring you deliberately, I've just had a lot on my hands these past few months."  
Kate dismissed it with a wave of her hand and a heartfelt smile. "No no, not at all Max, I know you better.. But..."  
"But?" Max inquired, confusion falling over her.  
"There are some rumors going around.."

Max stood up from her bed and began making it to have an excuse to avoid eye contact.

"Kate, what in the world are you talking about? Spit it out already!"  
"People are saying that you and Chloe Price are dating!" She blurted out, but quickly covered her mouth and dropped her gaze.

Max immediately stopped what she was doing and turned to face Kate, a slight blush residing on her face.

"What do you mean..?"  
"You know exactly what I mean Max! .. People are saying you've been with her a lot and... They've been saying that the two of you are.. Together.."  
"K-Kate, it's not true.. You shouldn't believe everything you hear."  
"But you _have_ been with her a lot..?" Kate's words seemed to trail off more and more with each sentence.  
"Kate, if you're implying that I like her better than you as a friend, then you're wrong. Look, I'm sorry, why don't we plan a day this week where we can go out and get tea, sound good?"  
Kate's eyes lit up at the thought. "I'd like that Max." She smiled.  
"I really hate to run, but _I do_ have to go." Max walked over and hugged Kate. "Text me okay?"  
"Alright Max."

The two walked out of the room and Max made her way to the parking lot, as usual.

After waiting for a few minutes, skimming through articles on her phone, the pretentious, yet stunning, Chloe Price drove up.

She throws Max a hearty smile before saying "Hey Maxi, ready to go?"  
"If I wasn't ready I wouldn't be out here yet." Max chuckled at her own sarcasm.  
"Oh come on, more of the sarcasm? I can still leave you know."  
"Oh nooo... Please don't leave me O' lovely Chloe Price, how will I go on...?~" Max couldn't help but bust out into laughter before climbing in the car."  
"You're lucky I like you, or I would be long gone." Chloe began driving the car.  
"Oh you like me? How queer."  
"More than you know, Caulfield."  
"Wait what? What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Hm?"  
"I.. What you just said?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Chloe smirked.  
"Asshole.." Max muttered.  
"Guilty!"

The two arrived at Two whales and made their way inside.

After ordering their meals, Chloe clasped her hands together and twiddled her thumbs.

"Hey uh Chloe..? You alright? You never act like this."  
"Hey Max?"  
"..Yeah?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
Max paused briefly. "Yeah Chloe, anything."  
"Max.. These past few months have just.. Honestly been some of the best of my life and maybe I'm moving a bit too quickly but.. I wanted to know if you'd do me, the absolute _honour_ of being my girlfriend?"

Max's jaw dropped, and she held her hand over her mouth, still staring at Chloe.

"Uh.. H-Hello? Earth to Max? The more you just stand there, the more my anxiety builds. You got something to say?"  
Max stood up and walked around the table, taking the seat next to Chloe before wrapping her arms around her.  
"Yes yes! Oh my god yes Chloe!"  
Chloe let out a long exhale. "God Max, another second and I swear my heart would've stopped beating, you gotta communicate girl."  
Max giggled. "Yeah, sorry."

Just then Chloe's phone rang, Max climbed off her so Chloe could answer.

"Price." She answered.  
... "Uh huh.. Yeah.."  
 _She sounds like she's talking to her mom or something._  
"Right.. Okay, I'll be right there." Chloe hung up the phone with a groan. "Well Maxi, looks like you're coming to set with me, my manager said I have to be there _immediately_ and that means no time to drop you off, let's go!" Chloe grasped Max's hand pulling her out of the diner.

The two were sitting in Chloe's car, Max, staring out the window longingly.

"Hey Che?" Max chimed in.  
"Yeah? What's up Maxi?"  
"Are you sure you have no time to take me back?"  
Chloe could hear the hesitance in her voice. "Uh well.. I mean if it's really that big a deal, I could, but I mean.. I thought it'd be kinda nice to have you around on set y'know? But if it bothers you then yeah, I could drive by Blackwell real quick." Chloe averted eye contact and sighed.  
"Oh hey um..." Max placed her hand gently over Chloe's. "No it's really okay, it isn't the end of the world if I miss _one_ class." She smiled.  
"That's my girl."

When the pair arrived on set, they were approached a clean-cut man, Chloe's manager.

"Ugh this has all gone to hell." He groaned.  
"Yo, what's up M?" Chloe inquired with a loose tone.  
"Everything's gone to shit, Price, some of the actors just quit on us! How are we ever going to make this work?!" The man flailed his fists angrily.  
Chloe wrapped an arm around Max and pulled her next to her. "Improvise Mitchell!"  
Mitch gazed at her with confusion. "Improvise? Is that even possible? And who even is this anyway?" He directed his gaze to Max.  
"Maxine Caulfield! She's a prodigy I tell you."  
"C-Chloe, what are you talking about? I don't know how to act at all!" Max insisted.  
"Oh come on, just go with the flow!" The tall girl beamed, pulling Max onto the stage.  
"What's this?" The director called out.  
"Mitch said we're short, so I brought a friend, we're gonna improvise."  
"..You're insane Price.. but what other choice do we have? Quiet on the set!"

Max stared up at Chloe, not knowing what to say or do.

"Hey, just chill alright, in this movie, I'm a spy, name's Kate Jones, but everyone calls me Agent Zero, don't worry, I'll be sure to let the actors and actresses know to include you in, don't be scared, just go with the flow." Chloe whispered, giving Max a warm smile. "Oh and be sure to think of a fake name for yourself, alright?"

Chloe walked off, conversing with the other actors on set.

"Alright everyone! Lights, cameras.. and.. Action." The director spouted, while giving Max a signal to move to the side.  
She complied and the scene began.

Chloe holds a fighting stance, glaring at her enemy, Wolfman.

"It's too late Price! This building will blow at any moment!" Wolfman looked over to one of his lackeys and did a head nod, at that signal one of them raced over and grabbed Max, placing one of the fake guns to her head.  
Her body stiffened, and she struggled trying to break free from his grasp.

"Quit squirming kid, or I won't hesitate to shoot." The man said.  
Max immediately complied and stared at Chloe, distress in her eyes.  
Chloe switched her stance, and faced the lackey, pointing her gun at him. "Let her go bonehead, she doesn't need this."  
The lackey scoffed, "Or what Zero?" Just then, Max elbowed the man in the stomach, making him lose his grip, she squirmed free and ran to Chloe, clutching her sleeve.  
"Hey are you okay there, did her hurt you?" Chloe cooed.  
"N-No, I'm okay.." Max uttered.  
"Great, good, well I hate to cut this short, but we need to get the hell out of here." Chloe placed her gun in the pocket of her pants and picked Max up. "Hang on tight." Chloe began running towards one of the windows on set.  
When she reached the window, the director shouted "Cut!" and Chloe promptly stopped, placing Max on the ground again.

The director rose from his chair and began clapping. "Wow Price, that was impressive, and your performance was impressive too Miss uh.. Caulfield was it? I mean, before you even walked on set, I could feel this energy from you two, but on stage? WOW! I'm flabbergasted. How would you like a full part in our movie Miss Caulfield?"  
Max paused, her face flushed. "I.. I mean.. I'm more of a photographer than an actress.." She muttered modestly.  
"Oh come on, don't make me beg sweetie, we'll pay you, and since you obviously are close friends with Price here, you'll get to spend more time with her too." The director persisted.  
"Wowzers.. I mean I would love to, but.. I have school too."  
"Not a problem! We'll call your school and tell them that you have permission to be excused from class! And if they say no.. We'll pay them too, no big deal." The director said with a smug grin. "So what'dya say kid?"  
Max smiled brightly before saying "I mean, yes! Wowzers I would be honoured."  
"Good choice kid, we'll get right on that." The director walked off, spouting orders at others.

Chloe pulled Max backstage and stared at her with a hearty smile before hugging her tightly.

"You were so incredible Max! I knew you had it in you! I'm so proud of you." Chloe said.  
Max buried her blushing face into Chloe's shoulder. "I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you."  
"You really are just the cutest thing Maxi.. I'm glad that you're here with me.

"Yeah Chloe.. Me too." Max let out a hearty laugh.

 **Author's Note: Aaaaah! I'm sorry this took so long to update, life has been kicking my ass, but I'm doing my best! And I will most definitely keep writing from here, thanks for all the support and the suggestions for the writing, I am having such a blast writing this! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to come out, but even so thank you all so much for your patients, keep on smiling! -Riley**


End file.
